


Arthur's Girl

by littlestarofthewest (sternchencas)



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Surprise Sex, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/littlestarofthewest
Summary: You and Arthur have always been good friends, but when you overhear a few women talk about him in the saloon, you begin to wonder if you might like him more than you thought.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200





	Arthur's Girl

You head into the saloon to meet with Arthur and find him standing in a corner with two other men. You don't know their names, but Arthur told you that they usually know about good jobs in the area. For a little take of the score, they're happy to share the information.

Since you don't know how the men might react once they find out that Arthur's partner is a woman, you rather stay at the bar and get yourself a drink instead of walking over to them. At first, you get lost in thought, the saloon becoming a blur around you, but then the voices of a few nearby women force their way into your mind.

"You gotta take a look, Lucy. Even you'd like him."

You turn your head, looking over to a group of three women. Judging by their appearance, they're the local working girls. One of them rolls her eyes. "I can't even remember the last time a good-looking man came in here."

"This one is way more than good-looking," the first woman says, throwing her long red hair back over her shoulder. "I wish I could rip that shirt right open and take a closer look."

"The shirt?" the blonde woman teases. "I'd rather get those tight jeans off. Can you see that bulge?"

Finally, the woman named Lucy seems convinced that it's worth a look. She turns her head, and you follow her gaze, interested to see who the women are talking about. They all sneak glances into the corner where Arthur is standing with the two men. You give them a closer look, trying to figure out which one of the two men they're talking about.

"Sweet Jesus, you were right." Lucy lets out a deep sigh before turning back to the other women. "I wouldn't mind that beard rubbing against my thighs."

The women laugh before the Blonde leans over the table as if she's longing to be in the other corner right that second. "I'd let him take me for free."

You throw another look into the corner, your mind taking forever to come to the logical conclusion. Of the three men, the only man with a beard is Arthur. They're talking about him.

"Alright, I'll do it," Lucy suddenly announces, "I'm going over there right now."

The other women cheer, and you watch her moving her dress around until her cleavage is barely tamed by the thin fabric. On her way over to Arthur, she fuzzes with her hair and finally presents herself to him on a silver platter. There are lots of touching and laughing involved, paired with winking and licking her lips. Even you'd be hard-pressed to say no to such a pretty woman.

In the five years you've been friends with Arthur, you've seen this happen numerous times, and he always does the same thing. He's charming and smiles, and still says no. Lucy comes back to the other girls, plopping down on her chair and looking over to the Blonde. "You'd let him take you twice, darling," she teases. "He's got the bluest eyes, and that voice."

The women go right back to talking about Arthur and what they would love to do to him, calling him a dangerous gunslinger and more inappropriate things. You remember thinking that Arthur was nice on the eyes when you first met him, but you became friends so quickly that you've never thought about him as anything else.

Looking at him now, you begin to see with the other women's eyes. Arthur recently shaved his beard, but his cheeks are still covered with a nice scruff that you know to be a lot softer than it looks. His hair has grown out a bit, always changing length based on his willingness to sit in a barber's chair long enough to get it cut. One with a dirty mind might think that it has a good length to hold on to.

Further down, little hairs peak out of his shirt collar, and you don't have to rip it off to know what's hidden underneath. You've been on the road together so many times that you've seen Arthur's naked chest almost as often as your own. You know every scar on his skin, and that the little hairs go all the way down into his pants. That's the only mystery left to you. What's under there.

"Mylady," a deep voice whispers into your ear, and you're brought back to reality by Arthur leaning over you.

He's standing right by your side, your bodies touching as he leans on the bar next to you. "Arthur," you manage to say, your mind racing.

You've never been so flustered around him, but the way those women talked about Arthur turned him from your good-hearted friend into a good looking man who's worth climbing any chance you get. Arthur doesn't do much to throw you off that path.

"You want another drink?" he asks, his deep voice washing over you like a sweet caress. Before you can answer, he puts his hand on the small of your back, burning your skin while he orders for the both of you.

Trying your best to control your breathing, you're engulfed by Arthur's scent, and you're tempted to just lean in and bury your face in his chest. Instead, you grab the glass with your drink, determined to forget all about this nonsense. Seconds later, you find yourself staring at Arthur's neck as he downs his own drink, leaving you to think about all the ways you could bite and lick his skin.

Holding in a growl, you wonder if Arthur always stands so close to you. Trying to look away from him, you catch another glimpse at the working girls, and the looks they give you range from jealous to impressed. There's a good chance they consider you and Arthur to be a couple, the thought bringing even more heat to your body.

"Are you listening to me?" Arthur asks, making you look at him completely dumbfounded.

"What?"

Concern crawls onto Arthur's face, and you drown in the blue of his eyes as he lifts his hand to your face, carefully cupping your cheek. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

Your breath hitches in your throat at the soft touch, but then you manage to smile. "I just don't like the heat. Tell me about the job."

Arthur studies you for another moment before taking his hand away. "There's a stage coming through here tomorrow, so I say we get a room and wait it out."

"I thought we were going for a homestead?" you ask in confusion.

"We was, but then the guys told me about the stage. Not a good idea to rob something nearby and get the sheriff on our scent," Arthur says. "The stage is worth way more money."

"Alright, let's wait then."

Arthur smiles. "Another drink?"

You nod, hoping that the alcohol will manage to douse your confused mind. A few drinks later, there's still a tingling feeling whenever Arthur stands too close or touches you, but you stop worrying about it.

When it's getting late, Arthur leads you up the stairs to your room, his arm around your waist like so many times before. You usually share a room to save money, and the second you're through the door, Arthur kicks off his boots and takes off his shirt.

After what you felt downstairs, you hesitate for a moment to do the same, but you'd look a lot less suspicious if you did everything as always. You take off your own shirt, and by the time you pull down your pants, Arthur's already crawling into the bed in his underwear.

You lie down next to him, and it doesn't take long for Arthur's breathing to change, telling you that he fell asleep. With a sigh, you turn your back to him, convinced that tomorrow, everything's going to be normal again.

* * *

The next morning, one thing is, in fact, normal. When you wake up, Arthur is basically wrapped around you. Whenever you share a bed, there's a good chance you wake up completely entangled. Usually, you wiggle your way out of his grip and get up, but today you can't bring yourself to move at all.

Arthur has his arm wrapped around your waist, his whole body pressing against yours. His face is buried in your neck, and when his hot breath ghosts over your skin, it sends cold shivers down your spine. You think about all the things the other women wanted to do to Arthur, and it gives you a sick sort of satisfaction that you're actually in a position to do just that.

You dare yourself to move, rolling your hips. Arthur steers with a grunt. His lips touch the skin on your neck, and then you can feel his length rubbing hard against your ass. Your heart almost beats out of your chest, but you also feel bad about doing this to him in his sleep.

Turning around, you try to bring a little distance between the two of you, but Arthur won't have it, pulling you close again. You can feel him pressing against your thigh while your hands come to rest against his chest. There's still a chance for you to get out of this, but you don't want to.

Instead, you run your hand over Arthur's chest and up to his neck, your grip firm since you don't want to hide what you're doing. He steers, and you venture back down, playing with the little hairs and circling Arthur's nipples with your fingertips. With a grunt, he barely opens his eyes, making your blood run cold.

"Morning," Arthur mumbles, and you're not sure if he doesn't notice what you're doing or if he chooses not to comment on it.

"Good morning," you say, and with your heart pounding like crazy, you dare to let your hand wander.

You caress Arthur's stomach, enthralled by how soft the skin feels. You dig a little into the flesh until his muscles harden under your touch. Arthur has propped himself up a little, watching how your hand ventures even deeper, and finally, his eyes grow wide. You keep looking at him while you move your hand even lower, unable to stop yourself.

The second your hand cups the bulge in Arthur's pants, he gets in motion. With a grunt, he grabs you by your waist and pulls you close. This time, it's no accident when his lips meet your neck, and he teases your skin with little licks and bites.

Spurred on by Arthur's reaction, you get more daring. Without making a fuss, you pull his underwear down and wonder what the three women would have to say about the glorious cock that springs into your hand. Arthur growls as you stroke him, and when he lifts you up, you eagerly follow along, climbing on top of him.

Arthur hitches up your chemise and holds it in place while you rub your pussy along the length of his cock, coating him with your slick. You wish you could draw this out, but you're so turned on that you can only think about feeling Arthur inside of you. He stays still as you position yourself on top of him and closes his eyes with a deep groan when you slowly sink down onto his cock.

The sheer size of him drives you close to the edge, so you stay still for a moment. Without looking, Arthur runs his hands up your legs and over your stomach. His touch brings goosebumps all over your skin, your nipples hardening under the thin fabric of your chemise. Arthur opens his eyes, his gaze fixed on you as he ventures higher with his touches. His large hands cup your breasts, and the second he knits the soft flesh, you can't hold on any longer.

Rolling your hips, you drive Arthur's cock in and out of you at a rough pace, unable to avoid his gaze. He's looking at you with so much fire and greed in his eyes that it takes your breath away. You thought that you maybe could get Arthur to fool around with you for a bit, but you never could have predicted something like this. For five years, you've watched Arthur say no to countless women, but here he is, saying yes to you.

You lean forward, and Arthur eagerly pushes the fabric of your chemise aside, exposing your breasts. With the way he sucks and licks at you, Arthur drives you so wild that you ride him harder than you would any horse, the feeling of him inside you quickly driving you over the edge. Leaning back, your mouth falls open, Arthur's name tumbling over your lips.

He's holding on to your hips now, pushing into you with short hard thrusts while your muscles clench around him. Arthur quickly pulls out of you, moaning as he paints his own stomach with his come. He lets go of you as if all strength has left him, and you fall forward like a puppet that got its strings cut, your hands resting on Arthur's chest again.

You feel him desperately sucking in air while you try your best to gain control over your own breathing. After a short while, you want nothing more than to lie down and cuddle up to him, but a sudden thought shoots through your mind like a lightning bolt.

"Shit," you curse, clumsily climbing off of Arthur, "we're gonna miss the damn coach."

Arthur groans, but follows you out of bed and you both dress as quickly as you can. Half an hour later, you're waiting by the side of the road. Arthur comes over to you, and when he leans back against the same tree as you, his shoulder brushes against your own.

"Are you ready?" he asks, his blue eyes fixed on you.

Your mind is still reeling with what just happened. You're not ready at all. Neither for the coach nor for whatever will happen after it. You're so scared that you ruined your friendship that it must show on your face.

Arthur takes your hand and squeezes it. "You'll be alright. Trust me."

That you can do. No matter what, you'll always trust Arthur. You take a deep breath before pulling up your bandana. "Let's do this."

Arthur gives you a big smile before pulling up his bandana as well. "That's my girl."

He turns to the street to face the coach. You follow him with your heart almost beating out of your chest. For five years, you've been Arthur's friend, but now, for reasons you don't understand, you want nothing more than to really be Arthur's girl.

* * *

Arthur croons his neck to catch a glimpse of you, spotting you on the other side of camp, talking to Hosea. With a sigh, Arthur leans back and stares at the empty page of his journal. He hadn't written or drawn anything for a week, ever since that morning when he woke up to you touching him in ways he could only ever dream of.

How could he possibly find the words to describe how he feels? Five years ago, when Arthur first met you, he thought you were the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. That simple crush turned into more when he got to know you better, but then you got along so well that you quickly became good friends. After Arthur's misfortunes with love, he didn't dare to ruin that, burying his feelings deep down in the darkest places of his soul.

It's not like Arthur lost that much. You spend lots of time together, had fun, and he got to experience your kindness and good nature almost every day. Being with you is as natural as breathing, but for the last week, Arthur has felt like drowning. Somehow, there's always somebody else around, and he can't catch a moment alone with you.

At first, Arthur only wanted to talk to you about what happened, but now that he spent a week without a word from you, Arthur right out misses you. Needless to say that his old feelings are back at full force. He needs to know why this happened between you two, and if there's just the slightest chance that you might feel the same way he does.

With another sigh, Arthur rips out the last page of his journal, writing down a message for you. He strolls through camp and past your tent, making sure that nobody sees him before throwing the note inside. Then, Arthur gets on his horse and rides out of camp. If he has to watch you for another minute without being able to talk to you, he might lose his damn mind.

Three hours later, Arthur is still sitting in a room at the local hotel. In his message, he asked you to meet him here, and he's determined to stay until he finally got to talk to you. The wait would be a lot easier with a drink, but Arthur wants to have a clear head should you decide to come by. He'd never forgive himself if he messed this up by being stupid.

When there's a knock on the door, Arthur leaps up and almost rips the door off its hinges, flinging it open. You stand outside, seeming so small compared to him, your voice shy. "You wanted to talk?"

"Please, come in." Arthur steps aside, and you walk past him to the middle of the room.

Closing the door, Arthur stays where he is, afraid of what he might do if he lets himself get closer to you. He takes a deep breath, reciting the words he made up in his mind while waiting for you. "I wanted to talk about what happened last week."

There's a lot more Arthur wanted to say, but looking at you, a sudden fear takes hold of him. What if he says the wrong thing and you leave him? What if you don't want to be friends with him anymore? Thousands of thoughts swirl around in Arthur's mind, but not one makes it to his lips.

Like so many times before, you're his salvation. Wringing your hands, you take a step closer to Arthur, holding his gaze, braver than he could ever be.

"Alright, I'll start," you say, taking a deep breath. "You're my best friend, Arthur, and I don't want to lose you, but for the last week, all I could think about was how badly I wanted to be with you again. If I'm honest, I want to be way more than just friends. I want to be-"

You stop, struggling with the word, and Arthur opens his mouth without thinking. "Lovers?"

"I, uh, I guess," you say, a weak laugh breaking out of you. "You've always been the one with the words, right? Yes, lovers."

Arthur felt grief, heartbreak, loss, and fear. He's no stranger to overwhelming emotions, but nothing compares to what's raging inside of him now. The only difference is that this time, it's good. His heart fills up with something he can't explain, but it's so intense he can barely take it.

You deserve an answer, but while you called Arthur the one with the words, there's just no way he can talk right now. Instead, he closes the gap between you and sweeps you up into his arms. You squeal with surprise, and Arthur starts over where you left off last week.

Kissing your neck, Arthur carries you over to the bed to put you down on it, and seconds later, you're tearing at each other's clothes, wanting to feel each other, to be close again. Arthur crawls on top of you, and you eagerly spread your legs, letting him in. Buried deep inside of you, he takes a moment to feel that deep calmness only you're able to give him.

Arthur stares into your eyes, bathing in the way you look back at him. There's so much adoration and acceptance that it takes his breath away. You smile up at him, and while marveling at the curve of your lips, Arthur realizes that despite what happened last week, he's never had the pleasure of kissing you.

He leans in, and you lift up your chin, fuelling his courage by welcoming him once again, always the one to take him just the way he is. Arthur presses his lips to yours, the soft brush of skin on skin so tender that he completely loses himself.

Your hands are in his hair, holding on as he deepens the kiss, your tongues rubbing hot against each other. Arthur's engulfed by your taste, your scent, the way you hold on to him, needing him, trusting him. He wishes he could stay like this, preserve this moment forever, but you're both too desperate for more.

Arthur can't tell who loses control first, but all the tenderness soon makes room for shared moans between kisses, your fingers clawing at Arthur's skin as he thrusts into you, spurred on by the euphoria of venturing deeper and deeper into your tight heat.

Reality blurs as you become Arthur's whole world. Nothing matters but your touches and kisses, the sweet words you whisper into his ear before crying out his name. Still, Arthur feels guilty for not saying anything when you laid your heart bare to him. He keeps as still as he can, taking your face in his hands before searching your eyes.

"Goddamn girl, I love you," he says, his voice hoarse as the words rush out of him, a prayer that you'll hopefully accept.

The expression on your face is truly one of a goddess, not a cruel one, but so beautiful that you could shatter him on a whim. "I love you, too," you say, your voice soft, a sweet caress for Arthur's tormented soul.

He kisses you again, unable to stop now, losing himself in everything you are to him. You hold on to him, your eyes meeting again as you wrap your legs around him, forbidding him to shy away just an inch. Arthur follows your every desire, pushing into you to elicit eager moans and gasps, carrying you closer and closer to your sweet undoing.

You come with Arthur's name on your lips, your muscles clenching so hard around him that he can't hold on. Still in your grasp, Arthur thrusts into you, filling you up with his come as your nails leave desperate marks on his skin.

He buries his face against your neck and lets you pet him for a while, but then Arthur lies down next to you to unburden you from his weight. He pulls you close, and you rest your head against his chest, your fingertips caressing his stomach as if you're back at where you started a week ago, coming full circle.

"I think I was jealous," you admit to the silence between you, and Arthur moves a little to the side to look down at you.

"Jealous?"

"Last week in the saloon, these girls were talking about how good looking you were and what they would want to do to you in bed."

"Keep going," Arthur teases.

You laugh but hit his chest with not much force. "I'm trying to be serious here."

Arthur leans in, planting a soft kiss on your lips. "I'm sorry. Are you talking about that Lucy girl?"

"You remember her name?" you say, your brows knitting together, and Arthur can't help but find your jealousy pretty endearing.

"If it makes you do to me what you did last week, I'll remember all of their names."

You laugh, but instead of hitting Arthur again, you push him onto his back to crawl on top of him. Arthur reaches down to hold you in place, enjoying how your beautiful body melts against his. You look at him with a devilish smile that brings heat to every inch of his body.

"You're going to punish me now?" Arthur asks, not minding the idea at all, but you shake your head.

"No, I won't punish you," you say, leaning down to leave some sweet kisses all over his chest. "I want to make up for lost time. Five years of lost time."

Arthur lets go off you to rest his arms over his head. "I'm all yours."

You run your fingers over his beard and the scars on his chin as if you need to rediscover him. "I hoped that you'd say that."

* * *

Over the last years, Arthur has paid for many hotel rooms, but he's never had to pay extra for a broken bed before. Judging by the bartender's stare, it might also be some time before Arthur can show his face here again without getting weird looks.

Not that he cares. Arthur follows you outside to the horses, his eyes hefted to your swaying hips. He only looks up when you turn around to him, pulling him in for a kiss. It's as if you already missed him in the few minutes you haven't been glued together.

Arthur feels the same way, and holding you in his arms, he knows that he'd do anything for you. His friend, his lover, his girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
